1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map information display device, a map information display method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with developments of map information applications such as car navigation system and mapping system, map information and map related information have been displayed and operated in various forms. For example, there is known an application for displaying map information as well as view image information in accordance with a view point indicated on the map information and a line-of-sight direction which is a direction from the view point as map related information.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-37125
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-233333
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-25041